Living To Die
by Genericnerd1027
Summary: When Clive is badly injured Liv goes to a nearby farmhouse searching for help


**Liv's POV**

A batterd and bloodied Liv Moore sprinted to the door of a large two-story farmhouse and began to knock frantically. Within a couple of seconds the door swung open and Liv was face to face with a young woman who had short dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. At her side she clutched an old wooden baseball bat

"Who are you? and what do you want?" The woman asked with a distrusting yet curious look on her face.

"My name is Liv Moore and I just need help," Liv told the woman truthfully

Seconds later a light bulb just above the door flickered on with a soft buzz illuminating Liv's pale undead features. "Oh god, are you alright? What happened?" The woman asked noticing that Liv's jacket and jeans were practically soaked in blood

"Our camp was attacked and my friend is badly injured ." Liv said motioning to a police cruiser where an unconscious Clive Babineaux lay in the back seat with a fairly large wound in his stomach.

Liv had offered to scratch him but he refused to let her. simply saying _"when I die I want to be myself "_

"I stitched him up already but the wound got infected, He needs antibiotics and a place to rest"

"what type of wound is it"

"He was stabbed"

"Anything else" The woman asked suspiciously

"Just stabbed, no bites or scratches I swear"

"Daddy! The woman yelled into the house. Not a moment later two men walked out onto the porch. An old man with short white hair and a young asian man wearing a baseball cap and gripping a shotgun.

"Maggie what's wrong" the old man asked the young woman confusedly. Liv quickly re-explained what had happened to the men. "Alright bring your friend in. we'll help you but the moment he gets better you two will have to leave, it's crowded enough as is"

"I understand, thank you so much " Liv graciously told the man

"You can call me Herschel, that's my daughter Maggie and the feller with the gun is Glenn," he said as him and the young man helped her carry Clive into the house and over to a couch

Upon entering the house liv noticed a faint trail of dried blood leading into one of the rooms. She decided to follow it, In the room, a man in a police uniform and a woman in civilian clothes sat in chairs beside the bed of an unconscious and bandaged boy. the boys parents Liv assumed

"what happened to him?"

"He was shot and he needs surgery," Herschel said before going to the bathroom to retrieve the antibiotics that he'd promised her.

"How'd it happen?" Liv asked the man in uniform curious if it was the same people who'd attacked her and Clive.

"Hunting accident?" He answerd without taking his eyes off of the boy.

"I was a doctor before, Is there anything I can do to help," Liv asked

A couple of seconds later Herschel returned to the room with a small bottle of antibiotics with a few pills in it "I'm afraid not" Herschel answerd Liv as he placed the bottle in her hand. "he needs a respirator before we can do anything. Two of our people, Otis and Shane, went out looking for one but that was hours ago"

"Where did they go to get the respirator?" Liv asked while checking the ammo in her handgun.

"A FEMA camp, it's set up at the high school, a couple of miles west of here maybe you should be able to find some more antibiotics for your friend"

Liv nodded having remembered clive comparing the shambling herd occupying the school to an infestation of cockroaches as they drove past it

"That place is full of walkers I'll go with you," The man in the police uniform said struggling to climb out of the chair he was in.

At this point the woman next to him began to chime in "No you aren't Rick, I won't let you." She said grabbing onto his wrist "What if carl needs more blood or god forbid he dies while you're gone"

"Rick you and I both know she's right, your family needs you plus you can barely stand, just stay, I'll be back before you even know I'm gone

"Fine, If you won't let me come with you at least take this" Rick said as he pulled his revolver from it's holster and placed it in Liv's pale hands

"I'll make sure to bring this back to you"

As Liv walked out of the house and toward her car she saw a blonde girl starring at her from an upstairs window. The girl appeared to be in her late teens.

Liv gave the girl a small smile before getting into the car and driving off.

She really did want to help the boy but that wasn't the reason she left, she'd left because she hadn't eaten in weeks and the hunger was starting to get the better of her. She feared that if she didn't get away from Clive and the others she'd lose control and hurt them or worse kill them.


End file.
